Sauvetage et procès (Fantômes et descendants)
by Storiesmania
Summary: UA Après avoir été ressuscité par une magie très particulière, le baron sanglant démarre une nouvelle vie et commence à chercher ce fils qu'il n'a jamais connu et qui d'après les informations qu'il a, serait encore en vie.


Note de l'auteur:

Voici un nouvel OS pour la série Fantôme et descendants. Il suit directement Tourmenté et sanglant.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

* * *

Sauvetage et procès.

Un jeune garçon lit avec attention un livre d'Histoire trouvé dans un coin poussiéreux d'une bibliothèque. Cet ouvrage doté d'une couverture bleue un peu délavée s'intitule: Histoire de Poudlard du Moyen-Âge à nos jours. L'enfant âgé de 12 ans referme le bouquin après avoir lu le chapitre réservé aux fantômes de l'école de magie. Un des portraits illustrant le texte le trouble beaucoup à cause de la ressemblance qui les lies. Il jette un regard dans l'horizon lointain, souhaitant avec tant de force de trouver des réponses à ses questions en rencontrant ce fantôme qu'il cause, sans le savoir, tout un émois au château, en provoquant la résurrection du terrible baron.

Ce dernier est confié aux bons soins de la famille Fudge qui regroupe les derniers descendants de la famille de son épouse, demeurant à l'état de spectre. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il quitte le château et reprend une vie comme celle des vivants qu'il a observé si longtemps. Il va devoir réapprendre la vie et va partir à la recherche de son enfant, sous un nouveau nom: Anthony Baroun.

À la fin de la journée de cours qui suit la résurrection du Baron, Lylas retrouve celui-ci en compagnie d'Edward et rentre avec eux au manoir Malfoy où elle réinstalle les toiles de ses ancêtres, après avoir réparé les murs abîmés par les attaques des Mangemorts. Une fois cela fait, elle propose à monsieur Baroun de l'aider dans ses recherches le jour même ainsi que le week-end. La proposition est acceptée avec joie et quelques instants plus tard, les voilà, arpentant les rues, animés par un espoir fou et agissant pour aider un homme séparé, jusqu'à sa prochaine mort, de celle qu'il a toujours aimé.

Au même instant, quelques quartiers plus loin, le garçon au livre bleu, est torturé joyeusement par ses parents d'adoption. Il ne doit ni crier, ni pleurer, car il sait que cela ferait trop plaisir aux deux alcooliques qui s'occupent de lui, et que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Heureusement pour lui, la période des fêtes s'avère être celle où les services sociaux envoient quelqu'un pour vérifier que tous les enfants adoptés se portent bien. Cependant, ils ne connaissent jamais à l'avance la date précise de son passage. Ils font donc preuve de prudence et arrêtent les tortures physiques comme mentales, afin d'éviter que, le «mioche» comme ils appellent le garçon, ne révèle ce qu'ils lui font subir. Une fois leur jeu fini, ils mettent le jeune garçon dehors afin qu'il déguise ses blessures en conséquences d'accidents.

Il avance difficilement au début., puis se met à courir sans vraiment regarder où il met les pieds. Sur son dos il porte un sac contenant toutes ses affaires, y compris le fameux livre. Il a décidé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa «maison» et lui. Trop occupé à courir, il ne remarque pas l'homme qui avance vers l'endroit qu'il vient de quitter. La collision aurait pu être lourde de conséquences pour le garçon, qui aurait pu se fracasser le crâne sur les pavés, si l'homme ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Une fois l'enfant à nouveau stable sur ses pieds, l'homme se place devant lui à sa hauteur et lui demande:  
\- Rien de cassé mon garçon ?  
\- Non monsieur. Merci pour votre aide.  
\- Je t'en prie. Dit moi … Je suis à la recherche d'une famille, enfin de leur maison. Est-ce que tu connais le coin ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si je connais tout le monde, mais je me balade souvent par ici. Qui cherchez-vous ?  
\- La famille Myers. Je devais conduire ma femme qui travaille pour les services sociaux chez eux, mais nous nous sommes égarés.  
\- Je les connais oui. Ce sont mes parents adoptifs. Ils vivent à plusieurs rues d'ici.

L'homme, Edward Malfoy, parviens à lire dans le ton de son jeune interlocuteur, toute la haine et l'horreur que lui inspirent ses parents, mais aussi un certains soulagement. "Cette fois, mes parents ne sont pas là pour m'empêcher de dire la vérité. Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit maudit". La douleur se rappelle aux souvenirs du garçon, le faisant hurler et s'évanouir en même temps que le baron qui se trouve à une rue de là. Madame Malfoy arrive sur ses entrefaites et reconnaît le garçon, elle aide son mari à ramener le petit à la voiture puis ils l'emmènent chez un ami médecin, chez qui elle doit justement passer pour vérifier comment va sa fille adoptive.

Alors que le jeune garçon est examiné avec soin par Jonathan, l'ami de madame Malfoy, leur manoir est en émoi tandis que Lylas, qui ayant ramené, avec l'aide de l'elfe de maison, le baron inconscient, est en train de le soigner avec les précieux conseils de son aïeule féerique. Lorsque les trois autres finissent par arriver sur les lieux, c'est un serpent et des domestiques affolés qui les accueillent. Ne comprenant rien dans tout ce ramdam monsieur Malfoy ordonne le silence de sa voix puissante, grave mais musicale, qui attire la jeune fille au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle explique alors la situation à son grand-père et en voyant son ami endormi dans les bras de sa grand-mère, elle comprend qu'elle n'a pas été la seule à subir quelques déboires durant cette fin de journée riche en activité. Le baron est au plus mal, il a attrapé la grippe dans le froid dur et glacé de cet hiver anglais qu'il n'a plus eu à supporter depuis plus d'un millénaire. Son nouvel organisme, pas encore habitué à se défendre convenablement, est bien plus fragile que celui de n'importe qu'elle autre personne de cette époque qui est maintenant la sienne.

Il lui faudra quelques jours pour guérir, quant au garçon, ce n'est heureusement qu'une question d'heure pour qu'il se réveille. En ce 8 décembre, la famille a connut des temps plus joyeux, cependant elle fait face et tous se relayent auprès des deux malades. Le lendemain, un dimanche matin enneigé, l'ami de Lylas ouvre les yeux dans une chambre aux murs d'un doux bleu. Il n'a jamais aussi bien dormi auparavant et se demande s'il est vraiment éveillé jusqu'à ce que son amie survitaminée ne pénètre dans la pièce, ravie de le voir en un seul morceau.

Elle le met au courant des dernières nouvelles puis une fois qu'il a revêtu les habits qu'elle lui a apporté, ils descendent tous les deux prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Madame Malfoy a fait tout le nécessaire pour que son petit protégé ne retourne pas dans une famille d'accueil et un procès a été lancé à l'encontre du couple Myers pour violences sur mineur.


End file.
